


Try Again

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Desperation Play, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Double Ended Dildo, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sub Blaine, Sub Sebastian, Vibration, light watersports, urethal insertion, urethal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: "Well for the next 12 hours you boys are going to be in bed, cocks in the cages, hands tied together and that dildo secured into both of you. Consider this a lesson in team work, to make the next 12 hours comfortable your both going to have to work together.”Pretty much some good old PWP enjoy!Warning extreme kinks that aren't for everyone ahead!





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that no play like this should really take place over this length of time with that little short notice unless previously agreed.

Kurt tried in vain not to grit his teeth at the sounds of his boys' squabbling coming from the living room of their New York apartment. Blaine and Sebastian had been at each other’s throats for the last few days. Blaine made a bitchy comment about Sebastian’s cooking which was then served back to Blaine in a comment mostly along the lines of “if you don’t like it, it would probably do the scales good if you didn’t eat it,” that had earned them half an hour in opposite corners of the bedroom facing the wall. Blaine with a ball gag between his teeth and Sebastian given a good spanking before the timer was set.

Normally, Kurt prided himself on having two very well behaved subs. Sebastian had been a handful to begin with. They had eventually worked out that he had felt inferior to Blaine’s perfect behaviour and therefore he acted out in order to get attention. That was getting on to be 3 years ago now and Kurt was always observant to how his boys were feeling. Another shout came from the other room and Kurt had had enough. Smacking his laptop lid down and scraping the legs of the dining room chair back he marched into the living room.

“For fuck sake Blaine! I’m not watching anymore Friends! We’ve seen every episode!” Sebastian growled as he tried to reach over Blaine for the remote that Blaine was holding over the edge of the couch as he tried to use his elbow and knees to keep Sebastian at a distance. 

“They’re classics!” Blaine groaned as Sebastian arm painfully dug into his ribcage. As Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt standing, unimpressed in the doorway he froze.

“S-sir?” Blaine stuttered, making Sebastian in turn freeze and slowly move himself off of Blaine.

“Knees, now,” Kurt hissed and the two of them fell on to their knees at the foot of the couch in one of the quickest times Kurt could recollect. He observed them both, backs straight, head bowed, hands held behind their backs. Their height difference was less in this position with most of Sebastian’s height being in his legs and Kurt knew that being on their knees made Blaine more comfortable as he as he wasn’t being literally overshadowed by Sebastian and this made him feel less in competition for Kurt’s dominance.

“Now I don’t know what is going on with you two but it stops now, I’m embarrassed at your behaviour and obviously you two need a bit more than regular punishment.”  
Kurt watched Sebastian’s Adam’s apple move as he gulped and Blaine shifted from side to side, looking guilty. He moved to be directly in front of the both of them, reaching a hand to each of their chins and lifted their heads lightly. 

“I want both of you to go to the bathroom, relieve yourselves if you have to, and I would suggest you do because you are in for a long night, then clean, shave, you will both wait in the bathroom until the other is finished and return to our room together, naked. Do you have any questions?” Kurt asked as he brushed his fingers through the boys’ hair, Blaine’s curls being loose and free from gel.

“Yes sir,” Sebastian answered, knowing full well that Kurt never asked this as a rhetorical question.

“Speak,”

“How shaved are you expecting?” Sebastian breathed, eyes fixed on the carpet below him.

“Faces, and pubes Sebastian, help each other with those, if one of you isn’t up to standard, then you’ll both get the punishment for it,”

Both Sebastian and Blaine nodded quickly at that.

o\O/o

“On the bed,” Kurt orders, tone light and calm, but with a hint of authority that always, always gets to Blaine and Sebastian.

They both move as they have been told, sitting carefully on the mattress. Kurt keeps looking at them, blue eyes scrutinizing over them like one is hiding the most important secret in the world, the most important happiness in the world. Even if they’re both about to get punished – they are, they know that – Kurt manages to make them feel wanted and important.

Kurt moves slowly towards them both, standing in front of them on the rug, sighing aloud. “Do you know what I’m going to do?” he asks looking over at Sebastian, while raising a hand to touch the back of Blaine’s neck, pinching the skin between the thumb and the index. Kurt other hand moved over Sebastian’s chest, brushing over his sensitive nipples.

Sebastian whines shamelessly, shakes his head and whines again, when Kurt moves his hand lower Sebastian’s thigh, digits ghosting sinfully near his cock.

“Words, baby,” Kurt demands, tightening the grip on Blaine’s neck.

“N-no sir,” Blaine husked, almost a whisper. He’s shaking lightly under Kurt’s touch.

Kurt tutted “You two are looking forward to this nice surprise I’ve got for you?” As he placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed both of them down gently on to their backs. He then moved each of his hands down to their cocks, stroking them in unison.

Blaine and Sebastian both gasped, pushing their heads back and nodding frantically

“Words, boys,” Kurt grinned as affirmative words spilled from both his sub’s mouths. “Okay. Take a look,”

Blaine and Sebastian lifted their heads to see the selection that Kurt had placed on the edge of the bed. Two cock cages clinked together as they shifted to get a closer look. A quadruple wrist restraint for both Blaine and Sebastian and Next to it all and double-ended dildo with two harnesses attached.

Sebastian eyes were fixed on the cock cages, “Oh my god, is that..?” Kurt ginned, understanding the part Sebastian had seen and picked up on of the cages. Blaine craned his neck. The cage looked just like the ones Kurt had used before except for the thin tube leading from the head of the cage, down the shaft.

“Yes these ones have a hollow urethral insert, and Seb, I got yours made longer because I know how much you love it,” Kurt said, raising one of the cages who insert was noticeably longer than the other.  
Sebastian moaned, falling back down on to the bed and Kurt took that as the opportunity to get started. Grabbing the lube, he spread it over the tube and began coaxing into Sebastian slit.  
“Baby, I’m never going to get this on if you don’t calm this down. Blaine, sweetie, go and get some ice from the freezer,” Kurt asked over Sebastian breathy groans. Soon enough, Sebastian’s cage was fixed into place, his dick was straining against the metal bars. 

With every breathy groan, the hollow tube in his urethra shifted, caressing the length of his prick from the inside. His cock tried to fill at the sensation, to rise to full attention, straining against the thin steel bars that trapped it. Pressure clamped down from outside and in, seizing him in a vice and squeezing until his cock felt almost numb. A dull, heavy ache built in his balls.  
Blaine had been sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, watching Seb shift around on the bed. For Blaine personally he was much more of an ass man himself, he and Sebastian were nicely opposite in that way but it didn’t mean that the caged didn’t spark his interest 

“Okay B, you next,” Kurt said brightly as he turned to Blaine with the remaining cage. Once Blaine’s cage was fitted too, Kurt wasted no time reaching for the lube again.  
“I realised I haven’t explained what is happening tonight. Well for the next 12 hours you boys are going to be in bed, cocks in the cages, hands tied together and that dildo secured into both of you. Consider this a lesson in team work, to make the next 12 hours comfortable your both going to have to work together.”

o/O\o

When Kurt finally finished adjusting the wrist restraint and sat up to see his boys lying back to back attached by the long double ended dildo and their wrists tied together. “My god you guys look so hot,” Kurt whispered silkily in to Blaine’s ear that made him jerk which intern caused Sebastian to gasp as his end of the toy moved too.

“Well it’s 10pm so I guess the 12 hours start now, oh yes one more thing,” And Kurt pulled out a small remote and clicked a button, Blaine let out a mild sheik and Sebastian, facing the other way couldn’t see what was happening

“Blaine? What- what’s going on,” Sebastian cried, trying to twist his neck.

Blaine groaned “V-vibrator, how can you not feel it? Jeez that is power-ful, ugh” He wiggled again causing more shifting. 

“You can’t feel it at all Seb? Wow they weren’t lying on the website,” Kurt called from just out of Sebastian's vision. 

The punishment began, and Sebastian tried to help Blaine in whatever way he could, keeping still and rubbing soothingly at Blaine’s hands trapped together, but he couldn’t sooth the pulsing vibrator nestled up against Blaine’s prostate. As time passed Blaine began to jerk more erratically and moan louder, strings of “Please gods,” and “make it stop,” were falling out of Blaine’s mouth however no safe word was spoken. 

 

“Oh-oh my god, I don’t- something feels, I think I’m… Sir? Sir! Can I cum please I can’t I need to I—“

“If you can cum just like that B, then you can cum as many times as you want,” Kurt’s voice came from the end of the bed sounding deliciously satisfied.  
Blaine immediately stiffened and then began to cum. Sebastian had never heard Blaine scream in orgasm as much as he did then, a high piercing scream that bounced off the walls and his whole body began to twitch violently as though he was having a seizure and then he fell still, panting and chest heaving. Just as the quiet began, Sebastian could tell that something was wrong.

“no,” he heard Blaine mutter and then again louder “No no nono! Make it stop please not again, I can’t take it,” the sobbing was what brought Sebastian to his senses. The Vibrator was still going and Blaine couldn’t take it that quickly

“Sir? Sir please! Turn it off, he’s already cum, please? Use me instead! Just give him a rest,” Sebastian pleaded, unable to do anything but stare at the wall.

“Good boy,” Kurt said and Blaine sagged against him in relief as the vibrator was switched off.

“Th-thank you sir,” Blaine stuttered, his whole ass feeling rather numb at this point. 

“We’re not done yet boys, We’ve still got one more toy to play with, are you ready Sebastian?”

“Yes sir,” He spoke clearly, bracing himself for the inevitable vibrations against his prostate. They did not come however, suddenly there was a deep vibration at the centre of his cock , right along his urethra insert. Now it was Sebastian’s turn to gasp.

“There was more than one reason why it needed to be longer Seb,” Kurt’s voice carried over to him. 

Blaine still catching his breath back, gasped “Sweet merciful lord, there’s a vibrator in his urethra? Sir, where are you finding these toys?”

“I’m my imagination, baby, I had Elliot create them special,” Kurt smiled over at them both admiring his handy work, while Blaine tried not to think that Elliot knows the exact measurements of his dick.

“How are you doing Seb?” Blaine called over his shoulder, noticing that Sebastian and started squirming more.

“Fucking fantastic Blainey, This is seriously the best thing I’ve felt in a long time,” Sebastian gasped through his heaving breaths. Blaine chuckled squeezing Sebastian’s hand lightly.

“Don’t forget to ask permission, Seb,” Kurt ordered, always having the knack to see when his boys were close

“Please sir may I cum?” Sebastian asked

“Ask again,” Kurt sing-songed, this was one of his favourite games. Getting his pleasure-addled subs to come up with the most creative way to ask to cum.

“Please sir may your slut come?”

“try again,”

Sebastian lifted his head and moaned “Sir! Please I need to cum, you’ve stuffed me so full in my cock and in my ass I can’t take it feels so good, Please sir,”

“Oh yes that will do, yes Seb you can cum.”

Once Sebastian finished, Kurt switched off the vibrator, and walked over to Sebastian’s side of the bed, pushing a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Okay boys let’s try to get some sleep, I’ll place the covers on you, I know you’re a bit warm but it’ll help having something to cover you, he lent down and placed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips and moved around the bed, pulling the cover up as he went. He got into the bed, sitting in to the empty space of the left side, pulling the cover over himself and turning to look at his boy trust up like pieces of meat.

“Remember boys, if at any time you need to safe word, shout, I seriously mean it yell bloody murder if you have to, don’t worry about how loud you are, the important thing is your safety,” 

“Yes, sir,” they both said in unison, and Kurt smiled, pecked Blaine on the lips and reached of to switch off the light.

o/O\o

Considering Blaine’s predicament, he had actually slept quite well into the night but was awoken in the middle of the night by a soft tickling on his face, he cracked his eyes open to see Kurt’s bright eyes shining out of the darkness at him.

“Hey sleepy, are you ready for round 2,” Kurt whispered to him and Blaine could just tell he was smiling. “It’s really simple. I’m going to turn the vibe back on and all you have to do is cum without waking Sebastian, sounds easy enough right?”

Blaine nodded and saw Kurt’s smile widen as he switched the vibrator on to a lower setting. Blaine, prepared for it this time, made little movement though Kurt saw his eyes roll up slightly into his head. Blaine’s Prostate had recovered in his few hours of sleep and despite still being groggily with sleep he was rather enjoying these lower settings, his cock was straining against the cage as Kurt slowly but surely increase the vibrators intensity.

Oh fuck - he loved this; the stretch, the burn, the rippling waves of pleasure that shot up his spine, as the vibrator pluses inside him

“Okay B, it’s on the highest setting now, it’s all up to you,” Kurt whispered sweetly. Kurt ran his hand up Blaine’s chest, rubbing fervently at Blaine’s nipples, causing his to let out a small grunt. When he realised he made a noise, he stiffened straining for any sign that he had woken Seb, but the other man made no signs of stirring, and as Blaine’s eyes fell back to Kurt, Kurt grinned wickedly  
“Careful,” he whispered but continued his assault on Blaine’s chest. 

Very soon, Blaine could feel he was close, he considered it might be the amount of attention Kurt was paying him that was increasing the speed of the process but he didn’t have time to process that as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He bit his lip hard in an effort to stay silent and he tried to control his breathing, as his orgasm died down, leaving him shaking and sensitive.

“Well done baby, such a good boy, you go back to sleep now.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice as he slipped into a restful, exhausted sleep.

o/O\o

Daylight was peeking through the curtains when Sebastian awoke but he wasn’t quite sure what time it was, that wasn’t what had woken him though, it was the dull unmistakable feeling in his bladder, that gave him one thought and one thought only – pissing hell. 

None of them were huge on watersports, they hadn’t tried it much but Sebastian discovered early on that he love any type of desperation play, this lead to Kurt occasionally asking him to hold off on toilet trips until he was a little more desperate.

Deciding he needed to sort out his options with someone, he nudged Blaine awake.

“Blaine? I need to piss please tell me that it’s passed 10?” Sebastian whispered.

“Huum? Ah sorry Seb it’s 8:30, you’ve got 1 and ½ hours. How desperate are you?,”

“Umm 6 or 7? I take it that Kurt’s not awake yet?” Sebastian responded.

“I don’t think so, but he’s facing the other way, shall I wake him,”

Sebastian considered this for a while. On the one hand he could wake Kurt up and be rigorously teased for an hour and a half or he could not tell Kurt and risk punishment.

“Yeah wake him please, B” Sebastian answered quickly.

Kurt was roused quite quickly as Blaine explained the situation.

Stretching, Kurt moved round to the opposite side of the bed where Sebastian was.

“Good morning baby, how did we sleep,” Kurt asked leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s forehead.

“Well sir, thank you, sir I need to pee,” Sebastian eyed him desperately as Kurt continues to just smile.

“And you’re not safe wording?” Kurt asked, just checking that the morning grogginess hadn’t affected Sebastian’s decisions of that as an option.

Sebastian was silent for a moment before answering “Not unless you make me pee on the Egyptian cotton sheets.” Kurt laughed.

“Oh lord no. How desperate are you?” Kurt asked.

“I think about a 7, sir,” the continual talk about it had made him feel more desperate.

“Well, we still have an hour and getting turned on can make need the bathroom diminish slightly, but when you need to good you should be able to go quickly, so let’s get this off you," he went to remove the cock cage but Sebastian cried to stop him.

“Don’t pull that out!, I’ll pee for sure if you pull that out!” 

Kurt stopped and considered for a moment “Okay, if I remove the bars then we can get to your cock, but still keep the insert in, okay?” 

Sebastian nodded as his cock was released from its cage and it quickly rose to attention as Kurt gripped it with a firm fist and stared to rub Sebastian’s cock. As his pleasure built, Sebastian felt his desperation to pee recede. Soon enough he was moving his hips in time with Kurt’s strokes which were, in turn fucking the dildo in and out of Blaine, who was still caged and bound. 

Ever the multitasker, Kurt touched softly at Blaine’s cheek and then reached for the remote in his pocket “Your being such a good boy Blaine, waiting for me, you deserve a reward, and he switched the vibrator on to the pulse mode that took Blaine by surprise and he let out a shriek and then a moan. 

Soon enough, Sebastian was shaking, “Sir, please I need to go stand in front of the toilet please?” 

Kurt smile, already loosening the straps on Sebastian harness “try again,” Kurt answered calmly, and Sebastian let out a moan.

“Please sir, I need to pee so bad, I'd do anything for it, I’m so worried I’m gonna leak, please for the love of god please!” Sebastian begged, just as Kurt got him loose, pulling the dildo out of both boys at the same time, leaving it vibrating on the bed where it had been in Blaine, who whined at the loss. Kurt then reached over to flicked the catch that released their hand restraints. 

“Come on then,” Kurt soothed and lifted Sebastian of the bed, steering him bodily toward the bathroom. He placed Sebastian in front of the toilet and reminded Sebastian to pull out the insert, with shaking fingers Sebastian did just that and relief hit him like a ton of bricks and he sighed. 

“There you go baby, that’s better, now come here both of you, here the last bit of your punishment, he gestured them both toward him and undid Blaine’s cage so his cock sprung into the air.

“Let me know when you're close boys,” and he started jerking them off, the feel of simple hand on cock with no other stimulus getting in the way was nothing short of euphoric and soon enough both subs were well of their way to orgasms.

“Sir I’m close,” their answers came in unison and Kurt’s reposes was immediate, he speed up his hands until they were a blur getting closer closer until.. he stopped and backed away leaving both boys gasping and grabbing on to the towel rail for support looking incredulously as Kurt, who was still smiling. 

“Come on, you didn’t really think that all that was your punishment right, I mean it looked to me like you were enjoying yourself, and besides you’ve already cum 3 times between you in the last 12 hours so I thought you’d want to take a break,” and with that he left the bathroom.

There was silence, just the sounds of heavy breathing until Sebastian piped up “3 times? You got to cum twice?!”

Oh boy.


End file.
